Haruto Uchiha
Haruto Uchiha (うちはハルト, Uchiha Haruto) is an shinobi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan as well as a descendant of the Sumeragi clan. Background Haruto is the first child of Sasuke Uchiha and Kisara Sumeragi. When he was almost two years old, Sasuke came back for a brief period in which time he met Haruto for the first time. Personality Haruto has a personality similar to his father but has traits from both of his uncles. He is generally aloof and genuinely respects people who truly deserve it. Like Kagami, Shisui and his uncle Itachi, he is very loyal to the village which makes him one of the few members of the Uchiha clan to not fall victim to the Curse of Hatred even after awakening his Sharingan. He is aware of his father's mission and understands why he has to be away from home so much. The few times that Sasuke has been back, it is shown that they have a close father-son relationship. He is protective of his sister like Itachi was with Sasuke and looks out for her whenever he can. Appearance Haruto greatly resembles Sasuke in appearance but has the same face shape of his mother. Like Sasuke, he is considered handsome by many women. In Naruto Gaiden, he wears a short sleeve white shirt under a black vest with the Uchiha symbol on the front. He has a red piece of clothing wrapped around his waist with black pants and black ninja boots with his weapon holster is strapped to the upper part of his right leg. He wears the standard Konohagakure headband and red armbands. Abilities Haruto is said to be a natural prodigy like both his uncles and his father. Life Force and Chakra Control As a descendant of the Sumeragi Clan who are themselves descendants of Asura Ōtsutsuki, Haruto possesses a very powerful life force which would allow him to survive most otherwise fatal injuries and continue battling even under the most dire and strenuous of situations. Taijutsu Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Haruto is skilled in the clan's use of ninja tools, such as shurikenjutsu and wire strings. Kenjutsu Like both his parents, Haruto is very skilled in kenjutsu. His mother taught both him and his sister many of the techniques that she had learned from her father. Shurikenjutsu Nature Transformation As a member of the Uchiha Clan, he has a natural affinity for Fire Release. Like many Uchiha, he has mastered its rite of passage technique. Being a descendant of the Sumeragi Clan, Haruto also possess a natural affinity for Lightning Release. Dōjutsu Sharingan Sometime before Naruto Gaiden, Haruto awakened the Sharingan. By the time of Boruto, he has a fully matured Sharingan with three tomoe in each eye. Intelligence Epilogue Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Boruto: Naruto the Movie He and his mother watch the final round of the Chūnin Exams. Trivia * He is the first Uchiha to be born after the Uchiha Clan Downfall. * Haruto (ハルト) is a Japanese boy name that can mean different things depending on the kanji used for (haru) "sun, sunlight", (haru) "distant" or (haru) "clear up" and (to), which refers to the constellation Ursa Major, or (to) "soar, fly". Category:ShadowRyu Kei Category:Characters Category:Male